Jen's Revenge
Jen's Revenge is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. The episode deals with Jen's grief over the loss of her fiancé, Alex and her desire to get revenge on Ransik for killing him. Synopsis Memories of Alex drive Jen out of control, as she goes on a dangerous solo mission to get revenge on Ransik. She not only ends up almost getting killed, but also ends up almost killing a mutant named Fatcatfish. Plot Wes wakes up late and meets up with Jen to train, but she tells him off for not being able to keep up with her. Ransik gives a load of cash to the reanimated bounty hunter, Fatcatfish, to destroy the Rangers. Frax is not too happy with Fatcatfish when he destroys a few Cyclobots to prove how tough he is. Themoney hungry Nadira charms Fatcatfish into spending all of his money on her, and then she dumps him. To get the second half of his fee from Ransik, he has to destroy the Rangers, so he blows some buildings up. The Rangers show up right on time, and Jen menacingly points her blaster at Fatcatfish. She remembers Fatcatfish, and recalls when she and Alex took him in over in the future. Her memories of Alex make her go loony, and she sets her blaster to destroy. The Rangers struggle with her to hold her fire. This lets Fatcatfish get away. He meets up with Frax, who tells him that Ransik wants to see him that night. It's all part of a scam, as he then delivers to Jen a fake holo-message of Fatcatfish tipping her off to where Ransik will be that night. All goes according to Frax's plan. Ransik shows up to meet Fatcatfish. And then Jen shows up to arrest Ransik, thanking Fatcatfish for the tip. Jen is way in over her head, as Ransik gets the best of her, and Jen is given quite a beating. As he is about to finish her, his condition resurfaces, and he writhes in pain, calling for his serum. The Rangers finally show up and take the unconscious Jen away. Frax takes away the ailing Ransik as well. After she recovers, Jen sneaks out of the clock tower, finds Fatcatfish, and takes aim to blow his face off. The other Rangers catch up to Jen. Wes convinces her to stop by asking her what Alex would do. As she pulls back, Fatcatfish attacks, and Jen takes him down with her Chrono Saber. When he grows into a giant, the Rangers call the Time Jets, and form a tornado with the jet mode. Jen gets the honors of striking down Fatcatfish with the Time Force Megazord saber. Wes and Jen put away the miniaturized mutant into a cryo containment unit. Back at the clock tower, Wes and Jen share a tender moment, and are teased about it by Katie and Trip. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) & Alex *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Tom Wyner as Fatcatfish (voice) *Ric Mancini as Judge (archive footage) *Michael Ballew as Driver #1 (archive footage) *Reuben Langdon as Driver #2 (archive footage) *Tadashi Kondo as Policeman (archive footage) Errors *Katie says, "He's hurt." when the Rangers help Jen. Notes *At one point, the camera zooms in the items on Fatcatfish's belt and, when he is exploding before growing, Jen has a circular object in her hand that is not brought before or after that moment. That's due to this episode changing the reason for the Pink Ranger's rage: in the Timeranger episode, Fatcatfish's counterpart killed Yuri's/TimePink's family, with the circular object being her father's bracelet. *Jen begins to have feelings for Wes in this episode. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force Category:Viewer discretion advised